1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a device for cleaning the shank part of a tool or of a toolholder receiving a tool, wherein the shank part the tool or toolholder can be clamped in the machine spindle of a machine tool.
The mounting of a tool or of a toolholder for the tool in the machine spindle contributes substantially to the efficiency of machine tools and their machining accuracy. For this purpose, many tools and toolholders are equipped with a shank part which is designed as a conical or cylindrical shank and which can be clamped in a corresponding receptacle of the machine spindle. At the same time, when the tool or toolholder is being clamped in the machine spindle, it is necessary to guarantee the greatest possible cleanliness of the bearing faces of the shank part provided for the fastening.